Electrical power strips are utilized to distribute electrical power to various devices, such as desktop computers, servers, and rack systems. These electrical power strips generally have multiple outlets, which are engaged by the power cord plugs of the various devices.
Power cord plugs may inadvertently or unintentionally become disengaged from a power strip. Contributing to this problem is low mating forces between the power cord plug and the electrical power outlet of the power strip.